The New Justice League The Trials of Shazam
by Gage39
Summary: After losing his Shazam powers to the recently resurrected Black Adam Billy Batson then finds himself on trial for stealing the powers himself. Can Billy convince the ancient wizard Mamaragan that he is indeed worthy of wielding the powers? And if so can he even get them back?
1. The Return Of Black Adam

The New Justice League: The Trials of Shazam

Chapter 1: The Return of Black Adam

Shazam laughed in delight as he swooped closer to the buildings of Metropolis before going higher once more. After several hours of begging and pleading Superman had reluctantly agreed to let Shazam patrol the city while he was at work. He was not to engage anyone unless they appeared to be a legitimate threat which was then followed by a lecture on how to tell the difference with several dirty looks at Flash who still looked rather sheepish. Apparently there was a very long story involved which Shazam had decided he was better off not knowing.

"Yikes!" Shazam pulled up sharply after realizing he was only inches away from crashing through a billboard advertising a new type of soda. "That was too close for my taste," he winced. "I probably shouldn't mention that to the others." He nodded decisively then frowned when he saw someone flying towards him. From this distance all he could make out was a black costume with a hooded cape. "I wonder who that could be," he titled his head to the side.

As the figure got closer Shazam could tell that it was a man and, while it was different, certain aspects of his magical energy felt...familiar. The golden gauntlets and boots were similar as well and Shazam felt hope begin to bloom in his chest. Perhaps he could finally learn where his mysterious powers came from or maybe it was someone like him: someone who had been pieced together in a lab and had nowhere else to go. With that thought in mind Shazam stopped and waited in anticipation as the man got closer and closer until he was mere inches away.

"There you are," the man stopped in front of him. "I have been searching the galaxy for you."

"Hi, my name's Billy Batson but you can just call me Shazam while I'm in this form," he held out his hand. He had spent a lot of time watching Bruce and Clark's appearances in public in an attempt to pick up some social skills.

"I am Black Adam but since you are about to die there's no need to even bother telling you!" The statement was accompanied by a fist to the face which sent Shazam backwards.

Once Shazam had righted himself he glared at Black Adam. "What the hell was that for?" he demanded as he returned the punch. "I don't even know who you are!"

"So the wizard did not see fit to warn you, did he? I was the champion before you and I do not like being replaced!"

"What?" Shazam's confusion as the least of his problems as Black Adam lunged forward and began pummeling him. "You need to chill, dude. I'm not even sure who the hell this wizard guy is let alone what you mean by 'champion.'"

"How can you not know?" Black Adam easily dodged the blast of fire. "What kind of champion does not even know the name of the wizard that gave them their powers?" He grabbed Shazam's wrist and twisted it backwards, smirking at the sound of bones breaking.

"I don't even know how I got them," it was only his experience with being tortured that kept Shazam from screaming. As it was he simply gritted his teeth and wrenched his wrist back into position. His healing powers began working immediately and he could already feel the bones knitting back together.

"You are clearly unfit to wield these powers," Black Adam frowned. "Even if I am unfamiliar with the gods that granted them to you I can still take them from you!"

* * *

"Hey, Clark?"

"What is it, Barry?" Clark was always suspicious when his fellow Leaguers called him while he was at work, even when they didn't use the communicators. According to Bruce it was far too conspicuous to use them when not in costume which had led to the cell phones they all carried.

"Well, you know how you let Shazam patrol the city by himself?"

Clark paused, his hands stilling over the keyboard. "Yes, I remember. Is he okay?" He would never admit it but he was beginning to grow fond of the young clone. It was difficult to argue that he wasn't alive when he suffered from debilitating nightmares and panic attacks.

"If by okay you mean he's fighting some guy in a black version of his costume with similar abilities then yes he is," Flash reported.

Clark groaned and moved to turn off his computer. "I'm on my way," he sighed then ended the call.

"Going somewhere, Smallville?" Lois asked with a smile as he passed her desk.

"Breaking news, Lois," Clark informed her. "The same as always."

"Of course it is," Lois rolled her eyes as he left the room. "I swear that man thinks I'm just a pretty face with no brain. Any idiot could see that he's not who he says he is."

It took less than a minute for Superman to locate Shazam and the new threat. The two were grappling for dominance high above LexCorp where Superman could easily make out Lex Luthor and Mercy Graves on the roof along with some of their goons. He chose to ignore them, however, and simply focused on the figures still fighting.

"Give it to me!" the figure in black shouted. "I demand that you give your powers to me! I am the rightful champion-not me!"

"I don't give a crap who you are: you're not taking them!" Shazam punctuated his statement with a blow to the jaw.

"Yes I will!"

Before Superman had time to react the attacker grabbed Shazam's head and shouted, "Shazam!"

Shazam screamed in agony and Superman rushed forward, intent on doing whatever he could to help. Magical energy sparked over their bodies before the hands fell away and a very human Billy Batson fell out of the sky, screaming as he did so.

"It's okay, I've got you," Superman easily caught the boy and held him close. Billy was shaking and starting to sniffle. "Let's get back to the Watchtower," he cast a glare in the direction the villain had flown away before returning his attention to Billy. "I'm sure Bruce and J'onn can figure out what just happened."

* * *

"At least he caught Billy," Mercy commented, her arms crossed as she watched them fly away.

"At least he's good for something," Lex grumbled. "Mercy, I want you to see what you can find out about this Black Adam character."

"We're on it," Timothy Hunter spoke up. He was Mercy's second-in-command and had been with her since before she had met Lex. He and the rest of the Outsiders had followed her to LexCorp and had made it very clear that their loyalty was to her first and Lex second.

"I have no doubt that you will find out everything there is to know," Lex gave them a nod then headed back into the building, Mercy right behind him.

"This is going to be fun," Timothy sighed.

* * *

"Apart from your Shazam powers the rest of your abilities are still intact," J'onn smiled down at Billy who didn't look very reassured.

"But how did he steal them?" Flash wanted to know.

"Good question, however, I'm more interested in what he meant when he referred to being 'the Champion' and 'the Wizard,'" Batman frowned.

"And you're positive you don't know where the powers came from in the first place?" Hal double-checked.

Billy rolled his eyes. "For the millionth time-I don't how I got them. All I remember was asking for help then the magic word was in my head and I said it. That's all-I swear."

"Do you have any ideas?" Superman turned to Wonder Woman.

"I'm afraid not," she confessed. "While your lightning is somewhere similar to Zeus' it's not entirely the same. I have no experience with any other deities so I can't even hazard a guess as to who he could've been referring to."

Superman opened his mouth but before he could say anything a brilliant flash of light filled the room then vanished, taking them with it.


	2. The Black Marvel Family

The New Justice League: The Trials of Shazam

Chapter 2: The Black Marvel Family

"Where the hell are we?" Batman demanded upon realizing that they were no longer in the Watchtower.

"Fear not, for you are in the Rock of Eternity and no harm shall come to you here."

They turned and looked at the speaker, a grizzled old man sitting on a throne. His skin was dark and leathery, indicating a life spent in the harsh sun. He wore robes of red with a golden clasp at his neck and bracelets on his ankles. A strip of red cloth held back his gray hair tinged with white and he carried a golden staff.

"Who are you?" Wonder Woman demanded, "and why have you brought us to this place?"

"I am the wizard Shazam," lightning flashed inside the cave even as the sound of thunder rumbling caught their attention. "But you may call me Mamaragan. It is not my true name but I no longer remember what it is."

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you're the Wizard that gave Billy and Black Adam their powers," Superman said after a moment's pause.

"While it's true that I did grant Black Adam his magical powers I did _not_ give him," a bony finger pointed accusingly at Billy, "the same privilege."

"Then how did he get them?" Flash asked.

"The little brat stole them. As if that wasn't bad enough he then had the audacity to free Teth Adam from the prison I had placed him in!"

"I did?" Billy blinked. "How did I do that? I hadn't even heard of him until this morning."

"In order to answer your question I must first tell you his story. It is a long and tragic one and it started about five thousand years ago in the land of Kahndaq."

* * *

Teth Adam was not a powerful man or even an important one. He was nothing more than a simple farmer. He had a wife whom he loved greatly who had given him two strong sons that were happy to help him as he toiled in the fields. He was happy and that was all that mattered.

That year was particularly harsh-the sun beat down on them mercilessly but the rain never came. The rivers were drying up and food was becoming scarce. Teth Adam's wife was pregnant once more but it was not a joyous occasion as it once was. The unborn baby sapped all of her strength and she could not even stand. Pain racked her weak body and she wept almost every day. Their youngest son had become ill with a high fever and his breathing grew labored. Fearful of losing his eldest son Teth Adam sent him to work in the fields while he scoured the lands for healers or magicians. He searched for many days and nights but to no avail. At last he was forced to admit defeat and it was with a heavy heart that he returned home.

His homecoming was not joyous for upon his arrival he learned that both his wife and youngest son had passed from this world. Only his eldest son had survived and he did not have much life left in him. His son's death was slow and agonizing but Teth Adam did not leave his side. Only once his son was dead and buried did he lift his voice and shout in anger at the heavens as tears fell from his eyes. He begged and he pleaded to be allowed to join them in the afterlife but his prayers were not answered.

Later that night as he slept Teth Adam dreamed of a hidden cave. It was a wondrous and magical place and he could feel hope begin to stir in his chest once more. He was greeted by a Wizard; one that seemed to know all that there was to know about him. He spoke of great powers and responsibilities, his words convincing and mysterious.

Teth Adam did not understand. Why him? He was nothing; surely the Wizard could've found someone noble and much more powerful, far more worthy of the gifts the Wizard was offering.

The Wizard was silent for a moment then explained that it was his weakness which made him the right person. He knew what it was like to be weak and powerless so he would not harm those without powers.

Eventually Teth Adam agreed and upon speaking the Wizard's name was immediately transformed. He was the same height as before but he was far more muscular and he was wearing a very peculiar outfit. The tips of his ears were pointed and he stared at the Wizard in wonder.

The Wizard then told him of the gods and the gifts that each offered. He was given stamina from Shu, strength from Hershel, power from Amon, wisdom from Zehuti (or Thoth), speed from Anpu and courage from Menthu.

After yet another warning not to be corrupted by the power Teth Adam was returned to where the Wizard had brought him from. After careful consideration he made his way to the Pharaoh's palace, where the healers of the land resided. When his family was dying he had begged and pleaded for help but had been turned away by the Pharaoh's guards who had scoffed at him, saying that only the Pharaoh and his loved ones were worthy of their healing powers.

The guards stared at him in fear and wonder as he flew towards them. A few of the braver ones threw their spears and shot arrows at him but he just laughed as they bounced off him harmlessly. From there it was an easy matter to gain access to the throne room-the few that tried to hold him off were easily dispatched by a well-placed punch.

The Pharaoh was terrified but kept his composure as he gazed up at Teth Adam. His wife and children huddled next to him, tears streaming down their faces. It would, Teth Adam thought, be easy to crush the Pharaoh and end his life here and now but…not only did he remember the Wizard's warning but he also thought of his family and what they would say. They would not be proud of him and it was with that thought in mind that he allowed the Pharaoh and his family to flee. They would be nothing more than commoners now-it was the ultimate punishment for someone like him.

It didn't take long for Teth Adam to establish himself as a fair and just ruler. People traveled from all over the world seeking his otherworldly wisdom. Even if they did not like his answers they still thanked him before continuing on their way.

As time passed his subjects continued to age until they moved on from this world but Teth Adam did not. Sitting there on his throne, gazing down loftily at his subjects it was easy for him to forget that he was once a mortal as well. When they began calling him a god he neither objected nor corrected them. He was godlike after all, calling down thunder and lightning and casting spells that both entranced and frightened his people. In time he even changed his name, calling himself Black Adam instead of Teth Adam.

The centuries continued to pass and he became bored of ruling Khandaq. His boredom was so great that he began watching the slaves go about their daily lives. It was during one of these times that he saw her. She wasn't an exceptional beauty but the way her eyes shone when she smiled and the fire in her eyes when she was given an order captivated him. It was an easy matter to learn her name-Adrianna. It was a strange name but it suited her. He could have ordered her to sleep with him, force her even but it was much more fun to try and win her heart. She did not approve of how he ruled and was always making suggestions. He cared for her but she would not have him-not until her brother had been found and freed.

Black Adam would do anything to make her happy and so he began his search. He scoured the lands, leaving no stone unturned. It took his many months but at last he was successful. Amon had been taken by zealots who were intent on sacrificing him to the god that they worshipped. It took him only a few minutes to kill them then he picked up Amon and flew him back to the palace where he was laid on a bed from Adrianna to see.

She wept and kissed both of them then took the necklace Black Adam had had made for her and placed it around her neck. Her brother was safe so there was nothing preventing her from accepting Black Adam's marriage proposal. The ceremony was held a week later when Amon's injuries had healed. He would never be able to walk without help again but he was alive and that was all that mattered.

It was only a few months after their marriage that they learned Adrianna was unable to bear children but it was not a heavy blow. Black Adam had already lost enough children for one lifetime and she devoted all of her time to Amon whom she had practically raised. Although he was nearly full-frown it was not uncommon for Amon to join them in their private chambers where Adrianna would hold him close to her and Black Adam would whisper comforting things in his ear. Amon told them of his nightmares-of a strange world where they all had strange powers and they all died. Of how Amon had been brought back to life and of all the atrocities he had committed trying to revive them. Adrianna assured him it was nothing more than a bad dream but Black Adam wasn't so sure.

Things continued to go well and Black Adam forgot his worries. A few years after their wedding they graciously welcomed the Prince of Egypt, Khufu and his wife Chay-Ara as guests. Adrianna was always happy to have another woman to converse with and he did not mind Khufu.

On the last night of their stay Black Adam had just returned from a midnight flight and was heading towards his chambers when he heard screaming coming from the guest chambers. He broke into a run and stared in horror at the scene that awaited him.

Chay-Ara was dead and her husband fought valiantly against the intruder, a rough man with a smirk on his face. He paid them no attention, however, and knelt by the side of his wife. Blood stained her white sleeping garments and she was gasping for breath.

As he looked at her Black Adam knew there was nothing he could do to save her. Adrianna was whispering to him, calling out her brother's name even as her hands clung to him tightly. Black Adam looked beyond her to where Amon's broken, mutilated body lay and he lied to her, assuring her that Amon was alright and that he would be taken care of. Adrianna smiled and told him of her love before taking her last breath.

Black Adam stood up and took in the carnage around him, from Khufu and Chay-Ara's corpses to his wife and brother then screamed. It was a purely primal sound, one that echoed throughout the palace and beyond. All who heard it trembled in fear, all but the one which had caused it and he laughed even as he fled.

Black Adam was intent on following him and ripping his heart out but before he could he found himself standing before the Wizard once more. The Wizard was angry, angry that Black Adam had allowed himself to be corrupted by the power and had allowed himself to be consumed by anger and hate once more. He could not allow Black Adam to hunt down the murderer-it was not his destiny.

Black Adam did not care-his family was dead. What kind of destiny was that? Was he meant to always be alone? If that was his destiny then he wanted no part of it.

The Wizard grew even angrier and said that it wasn't up to him but if he refused to accept it then the Wizard had no further use for him. It would be an easy matter to find a more suitable replacement. He then banished Black Adam to a distant part of the galaxy-a place so far away that there was virtually no hope of him ever returning.

* * *

"It should have taken him a millennium to return here but thanks to _you_ ," a bony finger once again pointed at Billy," not only has he come back but he is more powerful than ever since he took your powers."

"But how is that Billy's fault?" Hal asked. "I mean it's not like he can summon Black Adam from that faraway. Can he?"

"You're forgetting that he has the willpower of a Green Lantern," Batman reminded him. "Theoretically he can do just about anything if he really wants to."

"That's not at all frightening," Flash quipped.

"So how exactly did he steal the magical powers?" Superman asked.

"Isn't it obvious? He sued his willpower to take them," Mamaragan answered.

"I didn't mean to," Billy looked miserable. "All I wanted was help in getting away. I really am sorry."

Mamaragan glowered, the shadows around him growing larger. "Sorry or not you have still perpetrated a very serious crime and now you must answer for it. Billy Batson, you are now on trial for the theft of my vast magical powers and for releasing Black Adam from his prison. Should you be found guilty the punishment will be death."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay but work has been crazy lately and will be so for a while. I apologize for any mistakes but I will edit it later after I get some sleep.


	3. Billy Batson & The Magic Of Shazam

The New Justice League: The Trials Of Shazam

Chapter 3: Billy Batson & The Magic Of Shazam

A/N: WARNING: Brief mentions of torture, disembodiment and implied sexual assault/rape of a minor. There is nothing graphic but please be aware of triggers.

* * *

"Death?" Martian Manhunter looked surprised. "Isn't that a little bit extreme?"

"Not at all," Wonder Woman shook her head. "Stealing magical powers is a very serious offense. If he had stolen from my father Zeus then he would have been sentenced to an eternity of torment and misery so, really, he's getting off pretty easy."

"You would think that," Batman sighed.

"Now, now," a deep voice chided as a ferocious looking orange tiger came from behind the throne. "While it is true that the boy did commit these horrendous crimes the true reason he is on trial is to determine whether or not he is worthy to wield his stolen powers." The tiger was massive and stood almost as tall as the throne. Two horns rose from his back with another one on the back of each of his hind legs. Golden armor adorned his tail and hind legs while a collar and horned headdress completed the look. He let out a loud yawn then curled up at the Wizard's feet.

"This is Tawny, my animal avatar and my oldest companion," Mamaragan explained, giving the tiger an affectionate smile.

Flash groaned and buried his face in his hands. "I hate magic," he said to no one in particular.

"Silence!" Mamaragan slammed his staff on the ground. "This trial will start now."

* * *

It had been warm inside of his pod; Billy remembered that much. The lack of clothes hadn't bothered him then nor had the cruel gazes of Amanda Waller and Dr. Sivana as they discussed his progress. He had no knowledge of these people yet something deep inside him warned him to be wary-that they would hurt him. He needed to be cautious of Lex Luthor and his assistant but they did not actively try to cause him harm. He longed to be free of his pod, to see what was beyond the laboratory he was trapped in. However, once his wish had been granted, Billy found that the pod he had once considered a prison was a safe haven compared to the lab and other rooms in the compound.

Dr. Sivana would cut him open to see if his internal organs were different from other people and whether or not he had a healing factor (he didn't). Mr. Luthor's assistant, Mercy Graves, trained him in hand-to-hand combat and how to use many different kinds of weapons. She would occasionally slip him little treats such as chocolate and bubble gum when he had done exceptionally well. Mr. Luthor rarely spoke to him but when he did it was with kind words and a kind voice.

Amanda Waller though…he was beyond terrified of her. Her smile was cruel and she took great pleasure in watching Billy suffer. She often took part in his torture sessions and smirked whenever he was stripped down and hosed off. She came to his cell sometimes and taught him a weird game that he didn't really understand. It made him feel weird and she would let everyone watch. Colonel Rick Flag, Jr. refused to watch and he had a sneaking suspicion that Mr. Luthor was unaware of it.

One day Amanda Waller took him to a room remarkably similar to his cell. "There are no power inhibitors in here," she informed him. "Do you see those men in the corner over there?"

"Yes, ma'am," Billy looked uneasily at the men. They were all muscular with multiple tattoos and mean looks on their faces.

"I want you to kill them."

Aghast, Billy whirled around to look up at her. "I won't kill them-I won't!"

"Are you done?" Amanda Waller sounded bored. "If you don't then they will hurt you. You'll feel pain worse than anything we've ever done to you."

Looking at her satisfied smirk Billy didn't doubt it. Whatever was going to happen to him was going to be beyond horrific but he refused to kill them. Superman would never kill them neither would Batman. If he ever wanted to truly be a hero then he had to draw the line somewhere. No matter how much Amanda Waller and Dr. Sivana tried to sway him he would just have to stand his ground.

"Come on," she grabbed his arm and roughly hauled him into the room. "You may do whatever you want to him but I would like him to still be breathing when you're through. Is that clear?"

"Whatever you say, lady," the man didn't even bother looking at her as she left the room, his gaze locked on Billy.

Billy swallowed nervously when he heard the sound of the door locking behind her, leaving him alone with the strangers. The man who had spoken stood up and walked across the room until he stood in front of Billy.

"Well," his grin was lecherous and fear began to work its way through Billy, "aren't you a cute little thing?"

Unbidden, tears sprang to his eyes and Billy whimpered.

The drive to Cadmus had proven to be uneventful. Mercy spent the time catching up on her emails and making some last minute changes to Lex's schedule for that weekend.

"Your meeting with Ted Kord tomorrow has been moved to twelve and is now a luncheon."

"Lovely," Lex sighed then frowned. "I thought I was meeting Oliver Queen for lunch tomorrow."

Mercy coughed. "You were but there was an explosion at his office building and they're still investigating it. Two mail room clerks and a secretary were killed. I went ahead and had the customary flowers and sympathy cards sent to the funeral home."

"Excellent," Lex nodded in approval. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Mercy."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, sir," she smiled at him regardless.

Upon their arrival, however, it soon became clear that something was very wrong. White faced personnel scuttled about as they tried to perform their duties with shaking hands.

"What's going on?" Mercy demanded of the person closest to her-an elderly janitor with the name 'Dudley' on his uniform.

"Amanda Waller had some men attack B-I mean the experiment," Dudley corrected himself at the last moment.

"Shit," Mercy cursed and broke into a run, Lex right behind her. It didn't take long for them to arrive at one of the experimentation rooms. Mercy shoved her way to the door, the crowd quickly parting once they realized just who had arrived.

"You need to calm down," Rick tried to block her way but she shoved past him until she could see through the two-way mirror. Billy was curled around himself in a corner, sobbing. Blood dripped from the walls and ceiling, forming large puddles on the floor. There were body parts everywhere and Mercy could feel bile rising in the back of her throat but she forced it down.

"What did you do?" she hissed; turning to Waller who stood there quite calmly as though she hadn't just witnessed a bloodbath.

"I merely put the experiment into a stressful situation to see how it would react. What good is a weapon that won't kill anyone?"

It took all of Mercy's self-control to _not_ strangle the other woman and only Lex's hand on her upper arm kept her from saying something she shouldn't have. "One of these days, Waller, you're going to push the wrong person too far and they'll take you down. When that day comes I'm going to stand there and laugh my ass off."

Waller looked as though she wanted to say something but obviously thought better of it for she turned and headed back towards her office, Rick following.

It was later that afternoon, as they drove back to LexCorp, that Lex broached the subject. "You know," he said casually as he stared out the window. "I have a plan that will benefit not only us but Billy. Not to mention it will take Waller down a peg or two."

Mercy turned to look at him, her eyes bright and eager. "What did you have in mind?"

Less than a week later Mercy gave the codes to Billy's cell to Dudley along with a date and time. She had already begun preparations to try and erase all existence of Lex's involvement with Cadmus and called in favors from some very influential people. Soon Billy would be with the Justice League, Amanda Waller would hopefully be in jail and they would be free to pursue other projects.

* * *

"Stop it!" Billy was sobbing hysterically as J'onn tried to calm him down.

"So not cool," Flash glared at the Wizard.

"You went to way too far," Superman agreed. While he had been sickened by Billy's actions there were most definitely extenuating circumstances.

"That's more than enough," Tawny rose and walked over to Billy. "The child needs to rest-he's been through a lot after all."

"Very well," the Wizard sighed and waved his hand. Immediately Billy's eyes closed and he fell asleep. "When he re-awakens the trail will continue."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay but we've been working a lot of overtime lately and I can only write so much on breaks and lunch. There are two more chapters left so please keep an eye out for the fourth one sometime next week.


	4. The Marvel Family

The New Justice League: The Trials Of Shazam

Chapter 4: The Marvel Family

"They found it," Mercy announced as she strode into Lex's office.

"I'll call you back," Lex hung up the phone. "So? What's the story?"

"It's a long one," Mercy sighed as she placed a book in front of him. It was extremely thick with a faded red cover and a very familiar lightning bolt on the front.

"Can you make it short?" Lex looked dubiously at the book. "I would like to go to bed at some point today."

"Very funny," Mercy perched on the corner of the desk as she opened the book. "According to this Shazam is an acronym, each letter is taken from the gods that supply the powers. Mamaragan is the name of a wizard that the gods agree to loan them to. Mamaragan then gives those powers to someone he deems worthy and they become his champion of sorts. Black Adam is actually the first champion that there is any record of."

"Ah," Lex nodded. "Well that certainly explains why he was so mad at Billy. Are there any other champions out there that we need to worry about?"  
Mercy hesitated then answered, "There are some other champions but I doubt they'll ever be seen again."

Lex raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Well…"

* * *

The Wizard smiled proudly as he watched Captain Thunder easily take down an enraged Ibac. It had taken him quite some time but he was certain that this time he had chosen correctly. The problem with Teth Adam was that he had been alone-there had been no one to remind that he was not a god, to keep him humble. That would not be the case here-he had made certain of that.

After he had defeated Ibac and sealed him in a magical cavern Captain Thunder returned to the abandoned farm house that was currently serving as a base of operations. He checked to make sure no one was around then took a deep breath and shouted, "Shazam!"

A bolt of lightning came from then sky and struck him in the center of his chest. When the smoke cleared, instead of the magical champion, there stood seven teenagers. The oldest, Freddy, let out a startled yelp as he fell to the ground.

'Freddy!" Courtney ran to his side. She was the second oldest girl in the group and had a maternal side that often came out in full force. "Are you okay?" she knelt next to him.

Mary, the oldest girl, rolled her eyes. "He's a cripple, Courtney, of course he's not okay."

"That's not very nice," Darla said disapprovingly. At the age of twelve she was the youngest of them all and still had an air of innocence about her that was misleading. Her tongue was sharp and her eyes keen, something that had helped her and her cousin escape their owners.

"That's why she said it," Eugene pushed his glasses back up. None of them were entirely sure where he was originally from only that it was very, very far away and across the ocean.

"I don't get why you like to torment him," Scott frowned. Although he was older than by three months his cousin was still a few inches taller than him and enjoyed lording it over him whenever the opportunity presented itself.

Pedro, a slightly plump boy in any era, interrupted the conversation by saying, "That's because she's got a crush on him and refuses to admit it."

"I do not!" Mary looked furious, hands on her hips and a face as red as her dress.

"It's okay, guys, really," Freddy protested as he stood up, leaning heavily on both Courtney and his crutches. A carriage accident when he was young had left his legs and back mangled beyond repair. It had taken years of practice for him to be able to get around on his own but there were times when his body simply refused to cooperate.

"Yeah she was just playing," Courtney chimed in. Despite her blond hair and blue eyes and pretty features she was rather self-conscious, often lamenting that she wasn't as pretty as the other girls.

"Sure she was," Darla rolled her eyes. Her dislike for Mary was mutual and although Courtney tried to play peacemaker her efforts were usually in vain.

"I'm starving; when are we going to eat?" Pedro's whining interrupted the budding argument.

"If you keep eating like that there is a good chance that your stomach will explode," Eugene informed him.

It was late at night in the human world when it happened. Deep in the Rock of Eternity, in the caverns leading to the throne room, voices resonated throughout the chamber where the Seven Deadly Enemies of Man were held captive.

"Something…is happening."

"Yes, I can feel it."

"Someone or something in the human realm is trying to free us."

"I can't wait to be free-I want to wreak havoc on those pathetic mortals."

"As do I, sister."

"Chaos is so much fun. Wouldn't you agree, brother?"

"Of course. Let the fun begin."

The feeling of magic being disrupted awoke the Wizard from his slumber. His eyes flew open and Tawny, curled up at his feet, sat up and began growling.

"I feel it too, old friend," the Wizard's voice was somber. "I fear that this is a challenge even Captain Thunder may not be able to overcome."

When Mary opened her eyes she knew something was wrong; mostly because she was no longer in her bed at the farmhouse but in the throne room of the Rock of Eternity. The others were there as well, no doubt having just woken up as well if the yawns and groans were anything to go on.

"What's going on?" Freddy asked, after making sure that they were all accounted for.

"Is there anything to eat down here?" Pedro asked, cutting off the Wizard before he could answer.

"Silence!" the Wizard pointed his staff at Pedro threateningly. "One more word out of you and I'll turn you into a pig once this entire thing is over."

"He'll be quiet," Courtney promised, coming to her teammate's defense.

"It's not Ibac again, is it?" Scott asked with trepidation. While Captain Thunder had handled the threat with relative ease it didn't mean that he wanted to fight him again. He was a bit of a pacifist, much like Freddy which garnered a good deal of teasing form the others kids.

"No," Mamaragan shook his head. "I'm afraid it's much worse than that. The Seven Deadly Enemies of Man have been awakened."

"Are they in our world?" Darla asked worriedly.

"Not yet," Tawny answered. "Thankfully, Mamaragan was able to cast another sealing spell on them but all it is doing is preventing them from going to your world. It cannot stop them from traveling to other worlds."

Freddy's face was pale but his voice didn't waver as he said, "How can we stop them?"

The Wizard looked sad and so very, very old. "I'm afraid that you can't-they're too powerful. If you could weaken them, whoever, then I could seal them away again."

"How do we weaken them?" Mary wanted to know.

"Isn't it obvious?" Eugene spoke. "He wants us to let them possess us, that way they'll be stuck in physical form and can be hurt. Otherwise he would have to wait until they possessed someone else-someone who doesn't understand the consequences."

"B-but what'll happen to us?" Pedro stuttered, fear of the unknown outweighing his fear of the Wizard's earlier threat.

The Wizard gazed sadly at the young teenagers standing in front of him for a long moment before answering. "If you can fight off their influence before I case the spell then nothing shall harm you. However, if you cannot then you shall be sealed away with them."

The teens were quiet as they exchanged nervous glances before turning to face the Wizard once more.

"We'll do it," Mary broke the silence. "And we'll beat those guys, just you wait and see."

"I wish you luck," Tawny spoke up. "You will need it."

"I feel so much better," Darla groaned.

"I don't suppose we can take them on as Captain Thunder?" Scott asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not; it would be impossible for them to posses him but he can't hurt them either," Mamaragan explained.

"Magic is strange," Tawny added before they could ask any more questions.

"We're going," Freddy sighed, taking the hint that they should get going.

"We'll be back soon," Courtney chirped, taking Scott by the hand and tugging him along.

"So what's the plan?" Mary asked.

"I'm working on it," Eugene replied. "I imagine that we'll have to focus all of our willpower on keeping the demons at bay. No doubt the sin that is strongest in is will be the one that possesses us, targeting us in our weak points."

"What?" Pedro asked when he realized that everyone was staring at him.

"Focus less on eating and more on surviving," Freddy warned.

As soon as they entered the cavern the voices grew louder and louder, the stone statues blurring until they became mist-like figures.

"Foolish mortals," one of tem jeered. "We shall gladly take possession of your bodies and use them to wreak havoc on your world."

"Go ahead and try it," Darla taunted. "You won't be able to handle us."

"Yeah," Scott chimed in.

The demons laughed. "Your bravery is commendable but it will not last."

The words had barely left their mouths before the demons surged forward, entering their bodies. The teens' jerked as they struggled to break free. Then the jerking stopped and when they opened their eyes it was revealed that they were now glowing.

"What's going on?" Courtney asked. "And why do I feel so strange?"

"Anybody got any food? Give it to me now!" Pedro demanded.

"Who cares about food? I just want to take a nap," Freddy yawned as he sat down on the ground.

Scott sidled over to Mary, gazing at her with lust in his eyes. "What can I do to make you mine?" he breathed.

Mary didn't even bother looking down at him as she replied, "Give me all of your power and I will consider it."

"Why her?" Courtney whined as she shoved Mary out of the way. "Why don't you want me, Scott? It's either her or Darla that everyone wants but never me."

Darla snarled. "It you want to trade places with me then go right ahead. I'd love to be a blonde bitch that can't stop whining about how tough her life is instead of a runaway slave!"

Mary ignored the two girls fighting and stalked over to Eugene, Scott trailing behind. "I want more power-give me yours," she ordered.

Eugene spun around, his eyes narrowed. " _My_ power? Why on Earth should I? I'm the smartest out of all of us-if anyone gets anymore power it should be me."

"I don't care who's smarter; I just want more power! Scott, help me steal his power and you can have me for a night," she promised.

"Of course," Scott looking over her figure longingly then returned his attention to Eugene.

From his position at the entrance of the cavern Tawny watched with a heavy heart as the young superheroes fought amongst themselves-the demons possessing them kicking up their most basic desires: Pedro and his love for food, Freddy and his wish for a painless sleep. Mary's ambition to be as strong as any man and Courtney's desire to be loved and wanted by all she cared for. Scott's boyhood crush on Mary had been twisted into something dark while Darla's anger over the unfairness of her life had been amplified. The wisdom that Eugene had once possessed had been completely overridden by pride as he struggled to fight off his friends.

"They've been weakened," Tawny called. "The spell must be cast now!"

 _Please children,_ he thought as Mamaragan's magic began to fill the air, _please fight them off. I know you can do it-you have strength that you have yet to discover._

As the magic grew stranger Tawny closed his eyes, reluctantly opening them when it was over. His heart sank. The stone statues were back where they belonged but there was no sign of the children.

"Perhaps," Mamaragan said gravely as he came up behind Tawny, "this world is not meant to have a champion. I shall take this as a sign and cease looking for one. Come my old friend, we shall mourn their loss and record their sacrifice so that they shall not be forgotten."

Tawny took one last look at the statues before following his friend, the sounds of weeping lingering in his ears for many years.

* * *

"Apparently a being named Sabbac was conspiring with some very nasty demons to overthrow the Wizard. The children just happened to get caught in the crossfire," Mercy finished.

"And the gods keep letting him use their powers?" Lex said in disbelief.

"He doesn't use the same gods every time," Mercy explained. "According to Timothy's source he sued the Egyptian gods of old as the source of Black Adam's powers and four of the Greek gods plus Mercury and Solomon powered Captain Thunder."

Lex shook his head. "Solomon wasn't even a god and Mercury was a Roman god. Any idea who provides Billy's powers?"

"Not yet but we're working on it," Mercy closed the book. "We should know more by tomorrow."

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long but making the chapters longer means it takes more time to write it plus we've been working a lot of overtime this week and next week.


	5. The Power Of Shazam

The New Justice League: The Trials Of Shazam

Chapter 5: The Power of Shazam

"Billy Batson," the Wizard looked stern once more as an anxious Justice League stood around Billy waiting to hear the verdict. "You have been found…worthy."

"Alright," Flash cheered.

"Way to go," Hal and Billy fist-bumped. He had been trying to teach Billy some of the modern day slang and mannerisms that Cadmus had neglected too.

Wonder Woman smiled proudly at Billy. "I knew someone with my blood flowing through their veins would pass such a test."

"There's something he's not telling us," J'onn frowned.

"He didn't seem too surprised that Billy passed," Superman agreed.

"We knew the outcome of the trial before it even started," Tawny spoke up.

Batman asked, "Then what was the point of all this?"

The Wizard faced Batman, his eyes not as sharp as they had been a moment before. "To prove to the child that he is worthy. His guilt over killing those men and stealing my powers was so great that he subconsciously summoned Black Adam, somehow knowing that it would lead to this."

Billy looked rather sheepish as he apologized, "Sorry."

"There is nothing to be sorry for," the Wizard's smile was kind as was his voice. "It is your fate to bear the mantle. Behold!"

With a wave of his staff a large pool of shimmering water appeared in front of the Justice League and they stared in wonder at what they saw. There were thousands upon thousands of different versions of Shazam. The costumes varied but the face stayed the same as did his symbol. Often there was a girl and another boy at his side as well as Tawny and, only a few times, there were other children as well.

"It is your destiny, no matter the circumstances, to wield my powers. Regardless of what you have seen or done you remain one of the most pure-hearted heroes that ever has or ever will exist."

"There are differences of course-in some your super powered form is weak in others you are invulnerable. Typically you are granted the powers of the old gods but not here," Tawny explained.

"Then who does?" Wonder Woman was curious. Perhaps they would be interested in sparring with her sometime-she was always looking for a challenge.

"The gods that I bargained with are both new and ancient."

"How can they be both new and ancient?" Flash scratched his head in confusion.

"They are older than this world and yet they have only recently revealed themselves to us. There is S'ivaa, from whom your strength comes, H'ronmeer who provides your fires," J'onn started at the name and looked slightly awed. "Anapel who gives you compassion, Zonaz or Yuga Khan as he is also known allows you to manipulate the source of life itself, Ate-boldness and the power of lightning which I provide."

"So are _you_ a god?" Hal asked. "I mean, you are giving him some of your powers after all."

"Hmm," the Wizard considered this for a few moments then slowly nodded. "Technically yes, I am a god-a new god to be exact as are you," he nodded at Billy.

"Cool," Billy grinned. "So can I get my powers back form Black Adam if I use my willpower?"

Tawny smiled at the boy. "Yes. Once given the powers cannot be taken back but I believe it is time for you to be going now."

"Thanks for having us," Superman said sarcastically.

"Take care, Justice League, for there are those close to you that are not what they seem. They will cause chaos and divide you. Be careful that they do not succeed in tearing you apart for if they do then all hope will be lose and the entire world shall suffer," the Wizard warned.

"We'll be careful," Batman promised even as they were teleported back to the Watchtower.

* * *

The first thing that Flash did upon their return was to pat himself down, making sure that he was still in once piece. "Everything's still here," he said happily.

"I've never heard of any of those gods," Wonder Woman was still a bit miffed. She was the daughter of a god after all: she should know these things.

"I have," J'onn spoke up, surprising them all. "H'ronmeer is the Martian God of Fire. He has the power over fire, death and recreation. He is _not_ someone you want to mess around with."

"Lovely," Batman sighed, already making a mental list of sorcerers and other magic-users that might have some of the information that he needed although he wasn't overly hopeful.

"Do you want us to locate Black Adam so you can challenge him and take your powers back?" Superman asked, kneeling down to look Billy in the eyes.

"I can use my ring," Hal suggested.

Billy shook his head. "There's no need-I can do it from here."

He took a deep breath and concentrated. Using his willpower he focused on his powers. He could feel them just as he could feel Black Adam's and he called to it and it…responded. "Shazam!"

"It appears as though the child was successful," Tawny remarked as he watched Billy transform into his super powered form.

"It does indeed," Mamaragan agreed.

"Why didn't you tell them-about the tragedies to come? The lives shattered and lost? Millions of people are going to die so why didn't you warn them?"

Mamaragan was quiet for a long moment and when he did speak his voice was laced with regret. "Because that is not my burden to bear-that task belongs to a terrible villain and a great hero. When it is time they will do what they must but not before then. We must be patient and wait, though I fear it will be a long one."

"But _why_?" Tawny insisted, "and don't give me that 'fate' crap."

"Because _he_ said not to; the fate of more than one world is at stake here and if things do not play out as they are meant to this time then they will also suffer."

Tawny nodded in understanding. "I hadn't realized that he was involved. Still, it is a shame to see one so young suffer so much."

"It is only the beginning," Mamaragan sighed as he stood up. "Come, my old friend, let us be going. We are no longer needed here and there are other worlds that may benefit from our presence."

"Of course," Tawny followed the other through the portal he had summoned.

They vanished in a brilliant flash of light, the pool of water still showing the image of a grieving Superman clutching Billy's bloody and lifeless body.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long to finish this but we've been working 50+ hours for the past three weeks and it doesn't show any signs of stopping. I need a few days to research the next one then I can start working on it. Thanks for sticking with me so far!

Next up: Diana's life is thrown into chaos by the appearance of her siblings: Donna Troy, the Cursed Princess of Themsycira and Ares, the God of War who want to meet Billy. Also, Mercy's estranged father reappears but his secret connection to Diana could prove deadly to her and Lex.


End file.
